


Mindgames - third installment

by tinadolphin



Series: Mindgames [3]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/pseuds/tinadolphin
Summary: My mindgames story was supposed to have been a one off, but stories grows on you and now it's a series.You will meet many characters you already know although I've not tagged them above. I also have original characters for this story.This is part three of what I now think will be four parts.There are real life characters mentioned just for the story's sake.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher, Benton Fraser/Victoria Metcalf
Series: Mindgames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703077
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Mindgames - third installment

25 years and five years on the force, I couldn't be more proud of our oldest daughter. Lizzie had turned out to be a fine young woman and a pardon me for saying damned good Mountie. Her scores when she graduated had been higher than both mine and Meg's.

Meg Fraser née Thatcher the love of my life, the mother of my children although not the birthmother of Lizzie had been so proud the day Lizzie graduated from the academy. As had I and her younger brothers Lucas and Marcus and Marcus twinsister Molly. The twins are 20 now still in collage and Lucas is studying to become a doctor. 

Meg is still my superior officer she went back working parttime when the twins were 15. We both still work as Mounties although mostly behind the desk in Toronto where we still have our house. The only ones that's not with us is Diefenbaker and Maggie, the husky I got around the time the twins were born. They had three sets of puppies before I had to put Dief to his last rest. Everyone in the family were sad and we even got condolences from our friends back in Chicago.

We kept one puppy from each brood and they had all turned out to be great police-dogs. The tradition of calling them by Canadian premier ministers had also continued, as a matter of fact Lizzie have her dog Trudeau – grandchild if you like to call it to Diefenbaker and so much like him - with her in the Northwest Territories where she is stationed and living in the old family cabin. Meg always says she's so much like me and I have to admit she is. She even managed to arrest a ”wrong” person like me and that's how she ended up working in the north, but at this juncture it's a story not necessary to tell and besides she loves it there just like I do.

”Sergant Fraser, call on line one for you” the secretary outside our offices call through the open door.

”Thank you kindly” I say and pick up the phone while making a mental not to tell her to let us know by the intercom and not call us when there's a phonecall.

Meg and I keep seperate offices as we quite often work on different things which often keeps us apart all day. But promtly at 6pm we have dinner, sometimes we eat out but mostly back at our house.

”Sergant Benton Fraser, how may I help you” I answer the phone. When I hear the nature of the call I get up to close the door. This is something that's on ”need to know only” basis.

”Yes Sir, I will let Margaret know” I assure the caller ”Only need to know basis” I repeat ”Yes Sir, I'll let you know when arrangements been made” I scribble some notes down ”Yes, a very honourable assignement” I'm fed with a lot of information ”Thank you kindly for calling. I'll get back to you within 24 hours” I reassure before hanging up.

Meg has back to back meetings downtown today and we were to meet at a restaurant for dinner, but we needed to discuss this assignement so I texted her to call me as soon as she had a chance. I also suggest that we'd have dinner at home so we could talk in private as this has come up. She'd know by my words what it all was about as this isn't the first time this happens. Last time we had done it together.

Although the cellreception is so much better these days I can't get a phonecall through to Lizzie so I send her both a text and an e-mail to see if she can connect with us this evening for a short Skype chat.

I leave the office at 5pm and when I'm close to home I go and pick up food from our neighbourhood pub, it's a small Irish place and they always have great food. I've just set the table when I hear Meg park the car in the garage. I go and greet her by the back door.

”So, Northwest Territories again?” Meg says after giving me a kiss.

”Yes” I nod ”And this time I'll be working with Lizzie” I smile proudly.

”You will make a fine pair of guards” Meg says and kick or her shoes like she always does after a long day. I don't know why she keeps insiting on wearing those heals, it's not only when she comes home she kicks them off, she often take them off when she sits at her desk too.

”I'm sorry but likely I'll miss your birthday Meg” I say as I put our food on plats. I chose a fish-dish and it smells devine.

”I might come up for it” Meg says ”To catch the last of winter and spend some time with Lizzie too”

”Who will cover the office then?” I ask.

”I talked to Leann the other day, I've been thinking of taking a few days off even before this came up” Meg sat down and I opposite her at the table.

”How is Leann?” I ask ”It's been a while since she covered for anyone of us”. Leann Brighton was always our first choice if anyone of us needed some time off.

We had just finished dinner when we hear Skype rining ”That must be Lizzie” I get up ”Will you answer and I'll jsut rinse these plates” I suggest giving my girls some mother-daughter time.

I put some coffee on and when I go into our homeoffice I have a freshly brewed cup for Meg.   
”Good evening constable Fraser” I say to the screen when I see Lizzie still is in uniform.

”Good evening Sergeant Fraser” she answers back with a smile ”Hi dad” she adds softly.

”How is everything?” I ask.

”It's good, I just told mom that I got a payrise” she says proudly.

”Congratulations, you will soon outrank me” I say knowing safely it would take her years before she even comes close.

”So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about” she had always been a curious girl.

”Have you heard that Primeminister Trudeau will come to the Territories?” I asked.

”There were a buzz about it at the office” Lizzie say ”Something about special security and someone ”high-ranked” was to come here to do the work” she add in a mocking voice.

”Well the ”high-ranked” have worked with the Primeminister before” I add and see how she get it.

”Is it you dad?” Lizzie's smile is broad.

”Yes, but this time I'm not working with your mother, I'll be working with you. If you feel up to working with your old man that is, I can always ask someone that's up for the task, there are plenty of ”high-ranked” officers in the Territories too” I just have to tease her.

”Of course I want to work with you dad, sorry Sergeant Fraser, Sir” Lizzie can't stop smiling and look straight at Meg ”Will you come too, I miss you both so much” she add.

”Not straight away sweetheart” Meg said ”But I'll try and join you for a few days off. You do still have snow don't you?” Meg ask.

Lizzie sigh ”As much as I love the snow the winter never seems to end”.

We smalltalked about this and that, Lizzie asked about her brothers and sister before she had to go.

”Did Lizzie seem secrative to you?” Meg ask me.

”No” I answer ”How so?”

”It was something she said before you came along, I think she's met someone that's why she wanted me to come too” Meg say.

I had always thought I'd be the one to be overprotective of Lizzie, especially when it came to boys or young men, but it was Meg that had taken on that role.

”I know from a safe source that if it's a local young man he'll be a good man” I wink at Meg.

”Oh Benton Fraser” Meg laugh and kiss me on the cheek ”You think you are funny don't you?”

”I try my best” I say and pull her close for a proper kiss. ”I suppose I'll book some tickets, shall I look for tickets for you too when I'm at it?” I ask her.

”No” Meg shake her head ”I'll have to ceratin Leann can cover first”.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two weeks later I find myself standing on the porch of my cabin in the Northwest Territories. I arrived the night before but it was too late to get out there then so I had stayed with an old friend that still was living in the town.

I knock on the door, it only seemed appropriate since I hadn't told Lizzie exactly when I was going to arrive. It is Saturday and I know she is off work. I wait a few more minutes and knock again.

”Can I help you Sir?” a young man says when he opens the door.

I look at him from top to toe, he's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his dark hair is on all ends and I get a flashback to Ray Kowalski in his younger days, although he was blonde.

”As a matter of fact...” I say and take a glove off to introduce myself.

”Daddy” I hear from behind and the young man is pushed aside and Lizzie more or less jumps into my arms.

”Hello Lizzie” I say and give her a long hug.

”I wasn't sure what day you'd come” she says and steps aside to let me in. Not ten seconds later I feel a warm nuzzle against my bare hand. The dog let's out a welcoming bark and I kneel down ”Hello Trudeau” I say and can't help being thrown back again, he's so much like his grandfather Diefenbaker.

”I wasn't either, or I'd call” I say and look up at Lizzie and the young man who's standing close to her back now. I stand up and offer my hand ”Benton Fraser, Lizzie's father” I introduce myself.

”Peter Stevens, Sir” he shakes my hand firmly.

”Can I get you some coffee dad?” Lizzie asks.

”That would be great” I say and present a paperbag ”I brought your favourite bagels” I add.

”You're the best dad” Lizzie can't stop beaming.

”So Peter Stevens, how did you meet my lovely daughter” I try to sound casual but deep down I want to run his name through all systems available. I suppose I'm not so cool about this after all, escpeially since it's obvious he's been spending the night here.

”We met when she was stopping me in a traffic controll” Peter said ”Just routine, I would never drink and drive and my car is too precious to me not to have it in the best condition”

Again I get a flashback, but this time it was to Ray Vecchio, he loved his Buick Riviera 1971. ”Is it a classic car?” I ask.

”No, Sir” Peter laughs ”It's a van, I work as a building contractor” he adds.

”I see” I answer.

”I have to say you've done a fine job on this cabin, Sir, Lizzie told me you rebuild it after her birth-mother had burnt it down” Peter said.

”Thank you kindly Peter” I said and looked around, it still looked much like it always had, Lizzie had put her touch to it though. Nowdays the cabin even had indoor plumming and a stable electricity. The nearest neighbour was now only a few hundred meters away. I was happy though that the property was big enough not to have the neighbour too close.

”So is mom coming too?” Lizzie asked and put the last things on the table for breakfast.

”Yes she is, she's coming next weekend in time for her birthday” I said.

”Oh, that's nice. I'll cook dinner then” Lizzie said and I looked at her ”Yes dad, I've learnt to cook” she had been just as bad as Meg at one time.

”I didn't say you couldn't cook” I tried to nestled out of it but we both started to laugh at our family joke, the worst cooks actually were the girls, Marcus was the one that enjoyed cooking most and I had a hintch about him wanting to be a chef but wanted to finish college first.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monday morning Lizzie and I reported in at the mayor's office. The Primeminister was to arrive around lunch time we were told by some of his personal bodyguards. We were both dressed in red serge and I had to admit that red suited Lizzie as well as it always had suited Meg. It was her features and curly hair that reminded me of Victoria, her birth-mother.

Right on the stroke of 12 the Primeminister entered the building. We were to meet with him before the official duties started. Lizzie and I was to be standing offical guards during lunch and his normal staff were to be in the background. 

”Sergeant Fraser, it's a pleasure to meet you again” Primeminister Trudeau said ans shook my hand.

”Thank you kindly, Sir” I said and glanced over at Lizzie ”May I introduce your second official guard, Constable Fraser” I introduced Lizzie and saw her straighten her back a little extra.

”Constable Fraser?” the Primeminister sounded a bit puzzled and looked at me.

”My daughter, Sir” I said proudly.

”And who might this be?” Trudeau asked and looked at his namesake.

”That's my dog Trudeau, Sir, he's policetrained” Lizzie answered and I saw how the Primeminister's eyes were sparkling.

”It's been a long tradition in the family to name our male dogs after Primeministers of Canada” I added.

”I see, well I'm honoured and he seems to be better trained than I am at staying in place” Trudeau looked meaningly at me knowing he had tried to get away for a few private minutes last time we met.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The visit went by fast and the last assignement for me and Lizzie were to get the Primeminister safely on the plane. It just happened to be the same day that Meg were to arrive. We had been apart for longer times than a week before but getting older made me miss her more. It had been lovely to spend some alonetime with Lizzie. We had for the first time, since she hadn't asked much before, really sat down to talk about Victoria. It had been bittersweet especially since we were in the cabin that she burned down so many years ago. It looked much different these days as I had added a few rooms since the children came. Well one of the extensions I actually had both Ray's helping.

I snapped out of my thoughts and went back into workmood as we arrived at the small airfield. Lizzie and I got out first to have a look around before we let the Primeminister out. His security people had just cleared the building, it seemed silly to me since it wasn't very big, but it was protocol.

“It's been a true pleasure to have you onboard again Sergeant Fraser” Trudeau extended his hand and I took it.

“The pleasure was all mine, Sir” I said.

“And you too Constable Fraser” he shook hands with Lizzie “I hope we'll meet again if I'm ever up here”

“It will be a possibility, Sir” Lizzie said with a smile.

“And here she is” I heard Trudeau say “Inspector Margaret Fraser” I turned my head and saw Meg come through the doors.

As Meg approched both me and Lizze stood attention to greet a surperior officer.

“Oh it must be a real pleasure to outrank both husband and daughter” Trudeau said as he shook Meg's hand.

“It's a scene isn't it?” she laughed “I hope they've behaved themselves” she added and winked at me.

“Oh yes, the best ever but that's why I requested them” the Primeminister answered and got ready to join his security team and board his plane.

When the plane had taken off we could finally relax and I saw Lizzie rush towards Meg for a hug and I couldn't stop grinning. Meg slowly walked towards me and without missing a beat put her hands on my cheeks and pulled my head down for a kiss. God had I missed her.

We all went back to the cabin. Since Lizzie now lived there she had the main bedroom and even though she had asked me to take it I had insisted on the boy's room furthest away from hers were good enough for me. That's where I took Meg's carry-on bag. We'd always kept some clothes here so we didn't have to bring that much whenever we went here. I changed out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a red/blacked checkered shirt.

In the kitchen the girls were chatting and had already started dinner. Meg were standing by the sink peeling potatoes and I just had to wrap my arms around her “I've missed you” I nuzzled her neck.

“I've missed you too” Meg turned her head and kissed my cheek.

“Oh you two” Lizzie sighed happily “I hope I'll be as happy when I'm your age as you are”

“I'm sure you will sweetheart, you'll meet a nice young man and you'll fall in love. I can't promise you when but it will happen” Meg said.

“Oh, I think it's already happened” I added “There is this building-constructor in town named Peter. He seems like a good young man” I stated.

“You've met him, but you didn't tell me on the phone the other day” Meg looked accusingly at me.

“We had other things to talk about” I winked my eye and her and smiled the way I know she loves and always forgives me.

“He's coming over in an hour so you will get to meet him too Mom” Lizzie said and added “I'll just go change and leave the two of you here for a while”

After a lovely dinner the girls insisted on taking care of the dishes and I knew since before that Meg and Lizzie talked a lot doing chores so I let them go on.

“May I speak with you, Sir?” Peter asked.

“Sure Peter” I said and we went into the part of the open planned room set as a livingroom.

“I know you don't know me very well yet” Peter said “But Lizzie and I have been seeing each other for quite a while and I've never known anyone like her” he was nervous I could tell.

“I know I'm biased but she is a great young woman” I said and had figured out where this was leading.

“Well, I'm not planning on doing it right away, but I'd really would like your permission Sir, persmission to ask her to marry me when the time's right” Peter let out a sigh of relief.

“I'm sure you will find the right time and place when you feel you both are ready” I assured the young man infront of me “You have my permission, and I think you have Meg's blessings as well” I added.

“Thank you, Sir, it means a lot” Peter said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few days were lovely, Meg and I went out on hikes on both skies and snowshoes, I couldn't help but think of Diefenbaker and the times when he was my only company here, it was so long ago. Most evenings we spend infront of the fireplace just reading, chatting and enjoying time alone or with Lizzie, sometimes even Peter came by.

The night before Meg's birthday we were laying in bed. Lizzie was on call so she was at the outpost. I had Meg resting her head on my chest as so many times before when we had made love.

I reached out my free hand and took a box on the nightstand. “I saw this in town the other day” I said and opened the box “It made me think of you and how you light up my life” it was a necklace with pendant with a sun and a moon. Inside the box was a verse saying “I want to be your moon so I can light up your darkest moments when the sun isn't around”

“You are my moon Meg, you are my sun, you are the light of my life and I love you so much” I moved to sit up and took the necklace out of the box “And since it's just after midnight now, I want to give you this as your birthday present” I put the necklace around her neck and kissed her “Happy birthday my love” 

Meg looked at me with tears in her eyes “Thank you my darling” she said and put a soft hand on my cheek “I love you and I'll treasure this and your words forever” and then she kissed me.

We had a lovely dinner in town that evening and the next day it was time for us to return to Toronto. Standing in the airfield I took a good look around almost expecting Diefenbaker to come running around the corner after me calling him and telling him we'd not be coming back.

“Are you ok?” Meg asked me.

I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight “With you by my side I'm always ok” I said and we turned around. Inside the small terminal Lizzie stood resting her head on Peter's shoulders. I couldn't see it but I knew she was crying, she had always hated goodbyes. I waved to them both and thought that Peter would make her a good husband one of these days.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I've only borrowed them from the terrific show ”Due South”. But it's still my story, made up in my mind please respect that. ©tinadolphin@comhem.se


End file.
